


sa umaga

by ninonu



Series: radio playlist [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Radio, meanie
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninonu/pseuds/ninonu
Summary: kasi nga, ang speed ng mga pangyayari kaya isang breakfast date with wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: radio playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157957
Kudos: 5





	sa umaga

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ito ang inaasahan ko :(( echos lang yung horoscope hehe.

  
  
  


last night was a blast— _jok! 'kala mo naman kung anong nangyari, eh._ isip ni mingyu na nakatulala lang sa kisame ng kwarto niya. may meeting with this one weird lizard. chok.  
  
  


"grabe, pupunta ba talaga siya dito?" tanong niya sa butiki. "paano 'yun? anong ipapakilala ko kela mama? _ma, si wonwoo po. nakilala ko po sa radyo?_ " maarte ang boses na sabi niya.  
  
  
  


napasapo na lang siya sa mukha niya, para bang maling desisyon 'yung ginawa niya. _ba't ba ako kumapit sa radyo?_ tanong niya sa sarili. _very kalat ko 'ata kagabi?? very sabik sa jowa??_  
  
  
  
  


"good morning, mga puso! panibagong araw, panibagong puso everywhere! this is your dj boo—p'wede ring bhie! ano ngayern ganap sa ating life, mga puso?" napalingon naman siya sa radyo niya na kanina lang ay mga lumang awitin ang nagpeplay. _taas naman ng energy ni dj boo._ isip niya which lead him to bumangon na.  
  
  
  


"alas sais na nang umaga kaya naman sa mga may pasok sa trabaho o sa school, magready na kayo! nakuu, late is not better, ha! mas masarap pa rin ang uminom ng kape while the sun's is not yet appear! with matching pandesal from yesterday's almusal, joke lang!" tumawa ang dj na nagpatawa rin kay mingyu na naghihilamos.  
  
  
  


"very daldal talaga nitong si dj boo," puna niya sa nasabing dj at nagpatuloy sa pag-aayos ng sarili.  
  
  
  
  


"bisitahin niyo nga pala ang aming page for your daily horoscope! marami 'atang suswertihin for today, ha." pahayag ni dj boo na ginawa naman ni mingyu. kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at binisita ang _heart radio 143.1_.  
  
  
  


"wow?" taka niyang sabi nang mabasa ang mangyayari sa araw niya based sa horoscope niya. "someone will knock knock on your door and ask you for a breakfast date." basa niya sa tinitignan na post.  
  
  


"infairness, dahil nga sa valentines' day, tila sinuswerte ang ating mga puso, ah! puro dates, oh!" sabi ulit ng dj.  
  
  
  


nagdadadaldal na ang dj boo hanggang sa nagpeplay na ang mga kantang pampaganda ng araw. habang si mingyu ay inaasahan na ang happenings for today. _breakfast date, huh? mangyari nawa._  
  
  


nagscroll up and down na lang siya sa newsfeed niya habang nakasalampak sa kama niya nang marinig niya ang—"mingyuuuu!" tawag ng mama niya sa kaniya.  
  
  
  


"mingyuuuu, bumaba ka rineng bata ka!" tawag ulit sa kaniya ng mama niya nang hindi agad siya nakababa. oh, yes, he's still living with his parents, kasi naman, 'no. wala siyang jowa para makalive-in or what kaya stay siya here.  
  
  
  


"maaa, and'yan na po, wait," sabi niya at lumabas na nang kwarto niya. mabilis din siyang bumaba sa hagdan hanggang sa natapilok siya. _ay, tanga._ sabi niya sa isipan nang kamuntikan na siyang mahulog—  
  
  


napatingin siya sa lalaking nasa sa salas nila, ilang steps na lang kasi nang muntik siyang mahulog— _pero nahulog naman talaga ako??? nahulog sa very gwapong guy na nasa aming salas._  
  
  
  


"ano ba 'yan, mingyu? ayaw mag-iingat!" sermon sa kaniya ng mama niya which led him back to reyalidad. "nakakahiya kay _wonwoo_ , ah ah!" _what?! that guy is my wonwoo?? jok. inangkin._ kontra niya rin sa sariling naisip.  
  
  
  


umayos naman na nang tayo si mingyu at malumanay ang bawat hakbang na bumaba. at nakalapit na nga siya sa side ng mama niya. at napalapit na rin siya sa kaniyang _true love._  
  
  
  


"hi, mingyu." _wow! the feels na marinig ang very malalim niyang voice in reality!_ react niya sa isipan sa pagbati sa kaniya nito.  
  
  
  


"hello, wonwoo? good morning," ngumiti siya nang slight. kahit na gusto niya nang ipamalas ang very malawak niyang ngiti.  
  
  
  


"uy, himala na kilala niyo ang isa't isa. sa alaala ko, never kayong nagkausap?" napatingin siya sa mama niya nang sabihin nito iyon. _huh? what do you mean?_  
  
  
  


"po?" taka niyang tanong sa nanay niya na nakatingin na rin sa kaniya. may kung anong naisip si mrs. kim sa naging kislap ng mga mata ng anak niya.  
  
  
  


"ano ka ba, gyu? si wonwoo 'yan, pinsan mo." _WHAT?!_ capslock niyang react sa sinabi ng mama niya, nanlalaki pa ang mga mata niya. nawindang siya na hindi niya napansin ang palitan nang tingin ni mrs. kim at wonwoo.  
  
  
  


"pinsan kita?!" humarap siya kay wonwoo para itanong kung totoo ba. _hindi ako naniniwala kay mama._  
  
  


tumawa muna si wonwoo bago nagsalita, _ack! the very malalim na chuckle in reyalidad!_ "hindi, ah. jinojoke time ka lang ni ninang." _what ulit? ninang?_  
  
  
  


agad siyang napalingon sa mama niyang tumatawa nang pagkalakas-lakas, "mingyu, anak! priceless 'yung reaksyon mo, i love it!" tinuro-turo pa siya ng mama niya habang tumatawa na para bang isa siyang komedyante. _not nakakatuwa talaga 'tong si mama._ pasimple siyang umirap sa nanay niya.  
  
  


kamuntikan kasing mawala ang chance niya sa kaniyang potential jowa, 'no.  
  
  
  


"honey, halika na rito! hayaan mo na mag-usap sina mingyu at wonwoo!" rinig niyang pagtawag ng papa niya sa mama niya. agad namang napawi ang tawa ni mrs. kim at tinignan silang dalawa ni wonwoo.  
  
  
  


"osya, wonwoo, ikaw na bahala kay mingyu, ah. ingat," sabi nito at nagpunta na sa kusina. kinabahan naman siya kasi _anu daw?_  
  
  
  


"uh, anong ibig sabihin ni mama?" baling niya kay wonwoo na nakangiti sa kaniya. "upo ka muna?" turo niya sa sofa nila na inilingan lang ni wonwoo.  
  
  
  


"hindi na. uh, tara?" _tara, saan?_ naguguluhan niyang pag-iisip sa pag-aaya ni wonwoo. "i asked you, ah?"  
  
  
  


"asked what?" gulo niyang pagtatanong.  
  
  
  


" _p'wede ka bang makadate?_ " tanong ni wonwoo na naghatid sa kaniya sa alapaap. grabe, _ang sarap sa ears._ pagnamnam niya sa boses ni wonwoo.  
  
  
  


"ay, oo nga pala, 'no!" react niya. "hindi pa ako naliligo!" tmi niyang sabi kay wonwoo.  
  
  
  


"ays lang 'yan, hindi pa rin ako naliligo. let's go na?" aya niya sa kaniya ni wonwoo ata naglahad ito ng kamay. hindi naman siya makatanggi, _s'yempre inabot ko ang kaniyang kamay na hiling kong mahawakan habang buhay. chok._  
  
  
  


nagtsinelas siya at ang dala niya lang ay ang cellphone niyang may nakaipit na one-hundred pesos sa case. 'pagkalabas sa bahay nila ay nakita niyang wala namang kotse. _oo, nag-expect ako ng kotse._ isip niya.  
  
  
  


"sorry kung 'di ko dala 'yung kotse ko. iniingatan ko kasi 'yun, nakakailang gives pa lang ako du'n, eh. saka du'n lang ako sa kabilang barangay galing." paliwanag sa kaniya ni wonwoo kahit na hindi naman siya humihingi ng explanation.  
  
  


"okay lang, wonwoo." sabi niya at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad sabay kay wonwoo. hindi pa naman ganu'n katirik ang araw dahil maaga pa naman kaya feel niya ang paglalakad sa maalikabok na kalsada ng barangay nila.  
  
  
  


"nga pala," lumingon siya sa katabing si wonwoo na nakatitig— _sa baba? sa semento? oh—_ sa kamay nilang dalawa. napabitaw naman siya, _grabe! nakakabigla talaga ang mga pangyayari— very fast!_ pag-iisip niya.  
  
  


"ah, ano 'yun, mingyu?" tumingin sa kaniya si wonwoo na para bang walang hhww na naganap.  
  
  


"ninang? ninang mo si mama?" tanong niya sa lalaki.  
  
  
  


"oo, bestfriends din sila ng mudra ko. actually," umiwas nang tingin si wonwoo bago nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "tayo lang talaga itong hindi close." sabi nito na nagpagulat sa kaniya. _well apparently, wala naman talaga akong kaclose?_ komento ni mingyu.  
  
  
  


sa totoo lang kasi, hindi siya friendly at hindi magaling makipagsocialize. one of the reason na rin siguro kung bakit never siyang nagkajowa.  
  
  
  


"sorry, ah. pero i never noticed you?" sabi niya na nagpangiwi kay wonwoo. "uy, what i mean is, hindi kasi ako nakikipagsocialize sa mga kakilala ng parents ko. i'm a very lonely person," paliwanag niya na tinanguan ni wonwoo.  
  
  


"ah, nandito na tayo." napatitig naman siya sa hinuntuan nilang lugar— _beans and bread cafe._ "dito tayo magdedate, pasok na tayo." sabi ni wonwoo at pinush ang glass door. pinauna siya nitong makapasok at nalanghap niya agad ang mabangong amoy ng mga pagkain.  
  
  
  


pumapainlanlang rin sa kabuuan ng cafe ang isang malumanay na tunog. bagay para sa umagang ito. nakaupo na sila ni wonwoo at tapos na rin silang umorder, hinihintay na lang.  
  
  
  


"so, bakit ka nasa wanted pag-ibig kagabi?" panimula ni wonwoo. nahihiya naman siyang sabihin 'yung dahilan niya, ano. oo nga, bulgaran niyang nasabi sa radyo pero _hello, kaharap ko na ang future ko, talagang mahihiya ako! i'm very kalat kaya kagabi._ sabi niya sa sarili.  
  
  
  


"ayun nga, 'diba? jowang-jowa na kasi talaga ako," mahina niyang sabi pero narinig pa rin naman ni wonwoo. "ikaw? interesado ka ba talaga sa akin kaya ka tumawag?" tanong niya. dumating naman ang kanilang inorder kaya hindi agad nakasagot si wonwoo.  
  
  


ang lupet din nu'ng cafe na 'to kasi beans and bread pero mga tapsilog ang sineserve. _pangmayamang kariderya 'ata 'to. afford ba 'to ng one hundred pesos ko??_ isip niya.  
  
  


"naghahanap din ako ng magiging partner ko," sagot ni wonwoo sa kaniya nang matapos nito ayusin 'yung inorder nilang pagkain. "s'yempre, tumatanda na rin naman ako, kailangan nang makakasama sa buhay." ngumiti sa kaniya si wonwoo. napangiti rin siya.  
  
  


"26 ka pa lang naman, ah?" tanong niya kasi grabe naman magsalita si kuya mong wonwoo. _tumatanda? eh, babyface nga siya, ih._  
  
  


"oo nga, pero plano ko na kasing magsettle down. actually, pinapalayas na nga ako ni mama eh. _ang weak ko daw kasi._ " hindi niya narinig 'yung huling sinabi ni wonwoo kaya napa- _ha?_ siya. "si mama, pinapalayas na ako kasi ang torpe ko daw." sabi ni wonwoo tapos ay sumubo na ng pagkain.  
  
  


nagsimula na rin siyang kumain saka nagtanong ulit kay wonwoo, "nagkagirlfriend o boyfriend ka na ba?"  
  
  


"hindi pa," sagot ni wonwoo na hindi niya naman pinaniwalaan. _weh?_ "flings, oo, nagkaroon. pero 'yung in a relationship talaga? hindi pa, _may hinihintay kasi ako._ " dugtong ni wonwoo.  
  
  


tumango-tango naman siya. _may background siya ng pagiging malandi, p'wede na. susulong kami._ nagpatuloy na siya sa pagkain hanggang si wonwoo naman ang nagtanong.  
  
  
  


"ikaw? never ka talagang nagkajowa? as in never?" umiling agad siya sa naging tanong ni wonwoo. "alright. never ka din lumandi? kahit landian lang talaga?"  
  
  
  


"hindi talaga! promise, never! hindi ako marunong," _hindi ba siya naniniwala? i'm not a lier—liar, ah._  
  
  


"okay. turuan kita?" _ha?_ nagulat naman siya sa offer ni wonwoo.  
  
  


"turuang ano?" uminom siya ng tubig, parang nanunuyo lalamunan niya sa pinag-uusapan nila. _ulet-ulet! hindi nga, eh! wish ko naman, ano. na nagkajowa ako._  
  
  


"turuang lumandi, humarot, _magmahal._ " sagot ni wonwoo na hindi niya ulit narinig 'yung huling sinabi nito.  
  
  


"uy, 'wag na." _nand'yan ka naman na._ tanggi niya.  
  
  


"sa akin naman, eh. sa akin mo lang naman, iaapply." ngumiti sa kaniya si wonwoo.  
  
  


"eh, sige kung mapilit ka." pagpayag niya na lang at nagpatuloy na sa pagkain.  
  
  
  


"i hope na maging magkaibigan tayo, mingyu." biglang sabi ni wonwoo na ikinalugmok niya. napansin naman ito ni wonwoo, "i mean, friends muna tayo." dugtong nito.  
  
  


_ihh. paano mo ko tuturuang humarot kung friends lang tayo?_ tanong niya sa isipan.  
  
  
  


"sige," very down niyang sabi.  
  
  
  


"let's take it slow, baka kasi majinx." sabi ni wonwoo na sinang-ayunan niya naman. kasi true, mas'yadong mabilis 'yung mga pangyayari. kagabi lang sila nagkausap, sa radyo pa nga. tapos ngayon, magkaharap na sila. mas'yado naman 'atang nagmamadali kung sila agad.  
  
  
  


"friends muna pero ano, ha!" hindi niya maituloy 'yung gusto niyang sabihin kasi baka mawalan na ng meaning 'yung mga salita.  
  
  
  


"oo. iuupgrade natin 'to, level up ba." tumango siya sa sinabi ni wonwoo at kumain na ulit. in between ng mga pagsubo ng pagkain at pag-inom ng tubig or kape. nag-uusap sila. nalaman niya na rin 'yung mga basic information tungkol kay wonwoo.  
  
  
  


wonwoo mikael jeon, 26, engineer, a cat person, doesn't like seafoods, at marami pang mga katangian na nagpalalim sa munting pagtingin niya sa lalaki. kinilig rin siya nang malaman na marunong itong maggitara ay minsan ay kumakanta sa resto bar ng kaibigan nito.  
  


hanggang sa natapos na silang kumain, nabusog naman si mingyu sa mga inorder nila pero mas nabusog siya sa mga kwento at ngiti ni wonwo. _ahe._ kaya ayun, naglakad na sila pauwi.  
  
  
  


"thank you, mingyu. naging maganda ang start ng araw ko, energizer din para sa mahaba-habang trabaho ko mamaya." pahayag ni wonwoo at nginitian siya. nasa tapat na sila ng bahay niya. "sana maulit 'to," sabi nito.  
  
  
  


"why not?" ngumiti siya, "tulad nga ng sabi ko kagabi, i like you, so expect na mauulit 'to and gusto kitang makilala nang mas malalim pa." sabi niya kay wonwoo.  
  
  
  


"yeah. gusto rin kita, _dati pa._ " hindi naman mas'yadong narinig ni mingyu ang huling sinabi ni wonwoo. altho, kinilig pa rin, ano. _gusto daw ako, ahihi._ nabigla siya nang abutin ni wonwoo ang kamay niya.  
  
  


"ah, bakit?" taka niyang tanong.  
  
  


"may next time pa naman, 'di ba?" paninigurado nito na ikinatawa niya.  
  
  


"oo nga, sa 14! date ulit tayo, ah." _gusto ko maranasan na may special someone on that day._ isip niya.  
  
  
  


"sige. sunduin ulit kita," sabi ni wonwoo saka marahang dinampian ng halik ang likod ng palad niya. "pasok ka na." utos nito sa kaniya. _ha?_ "mingyu?" tawag nito sa kaniya nang matulala siya.  
  
  
  


"oo. ingat ka, ah. see you," at agad siyang pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila to— "aaaaaaahhhh!" mahaba niyang tili na nakapag-alarma sa parents niya.  
  
  


"mingyu, anak? anong nangyari? asan ang sunog?!" oa na tanong ng mama niya.  
  
  


"asan ang magnanakaw?!" luminga-linga pa ang papa niya na para bang may panganib.  
  
  
  


"wala po," malumanay niyang sabi. "kinikilig lang po ako." at iniwan niya na ang parents niya para makaakyat na sa kwarto niya.  
  
  
  


'pagkabukas niya ng pinto ng kwarto niya, bumungad aa tainga niya ang isang advertisement sa kaniyang radyo.  
  
  
  


_"ikaw? para kanino ka bumabangon?"_ then, _"babangong tayo~ susulong tayo~"_  
  
  
  


napangiti naman si mingyu. _maliban sa masarap na almusal na luto ni mama, sigurado akong babangon ako everyday nang maaga for wonwoo._


End file.
